


Caught Up In You

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Cockwarming, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Peter Parker, Parent/Child Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony Stark takes his reluctant son and mate, Peter Stark, out into the city for a change of scenery. He may or may not also have some devious plans.--“I really, really don't want to,” Peter pouted, his tone just short of an actual whine. He crossed his arms, completing the picture of a bratty boy used to getting his way. “Can't we stay home?”“It's been a week, kid,” Tony reminded him patiently. “God, I can't believe I'm the one suggesting it, but getting some sunlight would be good for us.”The pout deepened, Peter's pretty pink lips puckering in defiance.





	Caught Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee, I'm celebrating my 1000th follower milestone on Tumblr and wanted to start off with this fic. Please mind the tags cause I really went all out on breeding kink here. Hopefully I can keep up this momentum.
> 
> Based off a prompt given by @zon-chan on discord:  
> Public fucking with newly mated Tony Stark and his son Peter Stark. And they can't keep their hands off of each other.
> 
> And thanks to @less-than-wholesome-starker for betaing this monstrosity 💗
> 
> ([Tumblr Link](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/182147221858/starker-smut-caught-up-in-you))

 

* * *

 

It was actually Peter's idea.

Or rather, it was Tony's idea that spawned from something Peter said when they were in bed.

Newly mated and days after, the instincts to fuck and breed was still undeniably strong. Tony's possessiveness wouldn't entertain the idea of anyone else getting to see his pretty omega son like this… All strung out and desperate to have a cock shoved inside him, specifically, his father's cock.

It riled Tony up, the very thought of it… Until his son whispered those words in his ear.

“Yours… Yours, daddy…” Peter had cried out, head thrown back as Tony shoved his knot in. “Want everyone to know…”

In the heat of the moment, the idea of everyone knowing that Peter was his sounded perfect. It had struck Tony deep in his core, burying deep in his mind until he couldn't help but wanting to prove it. Let everyone know, shove it in their face if he needed to.

So, it was the following Saturday morning when Tony suggested going out into the city. It would be the very first time they'd be leaving their little nest in Stark Tower. His son, of course, was opposed to the idea.

Peter looked adorable, dressed in Tony's overly large shirt. It only reached about mid thigh so Tony got an eyeful of Peter's creamy soft skin.

“I really, really don't want to,” Peter pouted, his tone just short of an actual whine. He crossed his arms, completing the picture of a bratty boy used to getting his way. “Can't we stay home?”

“It's been a week, kid,” Tony reminded him patiently. “God, I can't believe I'm the one suggesting it, but getting some sunlight would be good for us.”

The pout deepened, Peter's pretty pink lips puckering in defiance.

Tony used to tease Peter all the time about how adorable he looked. The alpha was a bit wiser nowadays, but he still thought it. Judging by the slight narrowing of Peter's brows, the omega was well aware.

“But Daddy…” Peter whined in exasperation. Then he got this look in his eye that Tony was well acquainted with. His sweet, innocent boy disappeared, replaced by a sultry, insatiable cockslut.

“Why should we go outside…?” Peter murmured, soft and low. His small hands drifted towards his thighs and he dragged up the fabric of the shirt, revealing his soft inner thighs. There was a scattering of harsh red bruises scattered there, the shape of them lovingly made by Tony's mouth.

Light on his feet, Peter turned just in time so that the shirt revealed the round swell of his ass.

“I want you to breed me, daddy…” Peter purred, glancing at the alpha over his shoulder. “Wanna be fucked full and have my daddy's baby in me…”

Tony gave a warm chuckle though it was strained just a bit. He prowled closer, palming his son's exposed asscheeks. Peter moaned when his father parted them, a soft sigh of pleasure as he intentionally squeezed down. The alpha watched as his previous load was pushed out, thick and white as it dripped from Peter's used hole.

Tony could almost read his son's thoughts, knew that Peter thought he won.

He couldn't fault the boy since the same tactic had worked a couple days ago. The alpha made sure he kept his son fully seeded that night, not wanting to waste a single drop even when his knot was no longer plugging Peter up.

Tony's palm made such a satisfying sound when he smacked the boy's ass. The resulting yelp from the omega was even more satisfying.

“One hour, two tops,” Tony promised, admiring the pink imprint on Peter's pale skin, “Then we can hole ourselves up here till your belly is nice and round for me. Is that alright with you, baby?”

“You were gonna do that anyway,” Peter said, still a bit reluctant.

“True,” Tony agreed with a thoughtful hum. “What if Daddy kept you on his lap, hmm?”

“Maybe...” Peter considered, “Mm, yeah, okay. As long as I can stay with you.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

The plan was at the back of his mind and he certainly didn't expect Peter to be anywhere except in his arms.

Newly mated, omegas and alphas hated being apart. The instincts were so strong sometimes that separate, even a couple feet felt like an annoying itch.

“Go change, baby,” Tony urged and yet, when Peter made to do just that, the alpha hooked an arm around his waist. He swung the smaller boy back into his arms and pressed a kiss against Peter's lips. He didn't let go until the omega literally melted in his arms, arms winding around his neck as Peter surrendered with a soft sigh.

Peter drifted off to his bedroom to change after being kissed breathless, cheeks stained pink, and lips swollen from the kisses.

Tony didn't think that they would stay out very long so he expected his son to dress up in baggy sweats and a t-shirt. Nope. While Tony was dressed up all chic and suave for a city outing, Peter had elected to torture his father in revenge.

The omega's outfit was truly something, selected to draw the eye of anyone around him.

Tiny, tiny red shorts, Tony's old Black Sabbath shirt dwarfing the boy's frame, and of course, his ever trusty red converses. This was his punishment for dragging Peter out of the house when they could be fucking, Tony just knew it.

But he didn't let it get to him, barely blinked

“I'm ready, daddy,” Peter smiled innocently then asked, “Do you like it?”

He did a little twirl, the shirt big enough that it slipped down a ruddy shoulder, still pink from his hot shower.

Tony tugged on the shirt a bit, teasing the boy. “I get you so many pretty things and you still wear your old man's stuff, hmm?”

“Mhmm,” Peter agreed with a smile. He brought the collar to his nose, inhaling Tony's scent. “Smells like you. So I like it.”

“I know, baby,” Tony smiled indulgently, eyes roving over his son's petite body. Maybe he should just give in and cancel the entire thing. But then his eyes caught on the healed pink marks on Peter's neck, the imprints from his teeth when he finally, officially, mated his son.

His mating bite.

Tony felt a warm flutter every time he saw those marks.

“You're perfect, baby,” Tony said, pulling Peter close. His hands cradled his son's tiny waist, sliding up his shivering sides, and further up until he could cup Peter's face in his palms. He gently turned the boy's face, putting the mating bite on display.

Running a finger along the healing marks, Tony murmured, “It looks good on you.”

Peter made a sound of agreement before his small fingers wrapped around Tony's wrist.

“Is that why we're going out?” Peter asked curiously. “You trying to show off your new omega, daddy?”

Tony chuckled but didn't give a definite answer. He snagged his son by the waist and led them to the elevator. “We're gonna give em something to talk about.”

The mood was contagious and Peter happily went along, snapping a picture of them in the elevator.

“Watch out, NYC,” Peter said as he typed and posted the picture online.

“You have no idea, kiddo,” Tony murmured with a grin as the doors closed.

 

* * *

 

It was impossible to hide who they were and honestly, Tony didn't even bother trying.

He was very proud and unashamed by his son and mate. The alpha made sure to keep a possessive arm around the boy's shoulders, holding him close like the treasure Peter was.

The media would eventually catch wind of the Stark pair finally breaking out of their nest. He had no doubt that the paparazzi kept tabs on Peter's Instagram and knew something was up. They'd be found eventually. He counted on it actually.

Happy took them to a local upscale coffee shop. New York was such a crowded and overpopulated place, especially on a Saturday afternoon. But Tony being who he was, was able to secure a reservation at the drop of a hat.

It was actually a popular place for mated pairs. Honeymooners that couldn't keep their hands off each other, the instincts still riding them hard. What made this place popular was that the patrons weren't sequestered inside. There was outside seating for those who preferred it, a small patio area that was fenced off. Alphas and omega could enjoy their drinks and lunches.

They could enjoy each other.

His sweet son had no idea what was going through Tony's head.

Peter was distracted on his phone while Tony talked to the hostess which worked well for the alpha. He wanted a specific table, smack in the middle and the center of attention.

His son only deserved the very best, after all.  
The alpha smiled when it was confirmed and the table was ready within minutes.

“C'mon, kiddo,” Tony led the boy behind the hostess.

His son was sending off one last text so he didn't immediately notice the little details that would've clued anyone as to what kind of establishment they were in. Peter only saw the details on the surface, the plush, comfortable seats indoors, and then the lush, flourishing roses adorning the border fence of the patio.

It was only when they arrived at their table that the boy's brows scrunched in confusion.

There was only a single seat and a soft cushion right beside it.

“Dad…?” Peter asked before looking around.

His eyes widened when he saw the couples having lunch at the other tables. More often than not, most of the tables only had one seat with the alpha relaxing in the chair. Their omega was either cuddling with them on their lap or kneeling on the cushion with their head resting on the alpha's thigh.

Some didn't look like they had omegas until Peter glimpsed the slightest bit of movement from under the table. Anyone could tell with a glance what was going on, but it was all so discreet that the shop seemed like a normal beta-run establishment.

Peter's heart pounded in his chest when his father took a seat, legs spreading apart invitingly. Between Tony's thighs, his cock was already getting hard, the noticeable length pushing up against his expensive slacks.

“Problem, baby?” Tony asked nonchalantly, those quick, deft fingers of his squeezing the growing bulge. “Should we go somewhere else?”

Peter's head jerked in imitation of a negative.

Tony smirked as he tugged the zipper down, reaching in and pulling his cock out into the open air. Peter's eyes grew wide, eyes darting around their surroundings.

“No need to be shy, Pete,” Tony purred, “Everyone here knows what little omegas like you want. And what you want is to suck on daddy's cock. Isn't that right, sweetheart?”

He already knew what the answer would be but Tony couldn't help teasing his boy, slowly stroking his hard cock right in front of him. In the corner of his eye, he could see some of the other couples take notice of them.

Despite being an open alpha/omega establishment, very few alphas were as brazen and shameless as Tony was. It was lucky for Tony that Peter took after him, so eager and easily excited, so trusting…

“I…” Peter's lips parted, his small pink tongue darting out to wet them.

That was answer enough.

Tony jerked his head towards the cushion waiting by his seat and Peter hastily acted. He nudged the cushion between Tony's legs and sank down to his knees.

Peter reached for his alpha’s cock and Tony loved how his boy's hands were too small to grip him properly.

It wasn't even that Peter was slim and petite, even for an omega. It was simply that Tony had a very good build as an alpha. Not stocky or overly muscled, but he was fit and in shape. His cock was nice and thick and long enough that it was intimidating to betas. For omegas though, they drooled over it, loved to feel the weight and stretch of it filling them up to the very brim. His son was a very lucky boy.

Just as Tony was one very lucky alpha.

Peter knew just how to touch him, how to pleasure him. They've been together long enough, learning over and over again how to make the other fall apart into a trembling mess. Tony was just better at it, his years of experience mounting little omegas serving him well.

There was never a point where their hunger for each other abated. It only grew.

Tony let Peter work him over, hooded brown eyes dark with desire. That same shade of brown looked at him from beneath the fan of dark lashes, his son jerking him off with enthusiasm. From root to tip, Peter worked him into complete hardness, a soft moan leaving those pretty pink lips when precome started to bead at the tip.

“Go on, baby,” Tony urged, one hand curling in the omega's soft brown hair. “Get daddy wet, hmm? Need to get it all nice and wet for your hole.”

Peter's hands felt nice, just the right amount of pressure, but Tony wanted more. He wanted a tight little hole wrapped around him.

“Okay, daddy,” Peter agreed with a sultry look in his eyes.

He didn't just go for it though, he treated his dad to quite a show, leaning down and placing the thick tip of Tony's cock against his mouth but not taking it in just yet. He ran the wet cockhead along the seam of his lips, painting them with his daddy's fluids.

Tony watched with bated breath, his cock twitching and drooling even more precome. It was only when Peter's lips were covered in a clear glaze that he licked it off, moaning obscenely.

His son was such a cock tease and Tony loved him that way.

“It tastes good, alpha…” Peter murmured, tongue chasing every drop from his lips. “Want more…”

When there was nothing left but his boy's spit, Peter went for more, his tongue licking around the slit and trying to get more.

Tony outright groaned then as he tightened his grip in Peter's hair. He got more comfortable in the seat as Peter obeyed, taking the tip into his hot mouth and sucking on it with abandon.

“Oh–” Tony grunted when he felt his baby's tongue lick around the underside of his cockhead. Every gentle suck felt like something tugged at his insides, pleasure unfurling and growing with every second. Peter dug his tongue into the sensitive flesh just the way Tony liked, swirling it around the head.

Tony's eyes were mere slits now, unwilling to miss the sight of his pretty son sucking on his cock like a come hungry slut. The soft, wet, sucking noises Peter made sounded so dirty… They were loud and shameless, inviting everyone around them to not only notice, but become an audience to all the indecent things Tony wanted to do to his sweet omega.

All eyes were on then now, there was no doubt about it.

Tony didn't dare look away though, captivated by the sight of his flesh disappearing into Peter's mouth.

It didn't phase the alpha at all, if anything, it only made him harder, more determined to show _everyone_ that this pretty omega was his.

“Ah… Fuck…” Tony groaned, “Your mouth feels so good on me, Pete. So hot and wet… Mm… Yeah, suck it just like that, baby…”

His hips started to push up while his hand pushed Peter down, shoving his cock into his son's mouth. His boy was still learning how to control his gag reflex, but he took Tony's cock like a champ. Lips sealed around his plundering erection, mouth stretched wide around his alpha's girth, muffled whimpers every time Tony sank in. But Peter never tried to pull away, he only wanted to be a good omega for his father.

“So good… So good,” Tony praised him with a gasp, breathing quick and heart pounding. “Can you take it all? You're so close...”

The look in Peter's eyes matched Tony's when he was given a challenge. So, Tony leaned back and let his son work his way down his alpha cock, taking it in, inch by inch until the boy's lips touched the soft little bulge where his knot would grow.

“Just a bit more…” Tony encouraged. “Such a good cocksucker… I know you can do it, baby boy… Don't you want Daddy's knot?”

Peter whined at his father's words but he didn't give up. There was drool slipping from where his mouth was stuffed full. He pulled off, just an inch or two before working his way down, eyes hungry and throat trembling to accommodate his alpha.

“C'mon, baby… “ Tony urged, hips twitching, almost desperate to fuck his aching cock into the warm, welcoming heat of Peter's mouth.

A muffled moan was Peter's answers, his hands curling on top of Tony's toned thighs. They both moaned when Peter accomplished it. He took in every inch, the soft knot slipping between his lips. His breathing was shallow as he tried to remain calm, but Peter did it. His mouth was stuffed full, his father's cock filling every bit of space but it was worth it.

With his nose pressed gently against Tony's groin, the scent of his alpha overwhelmed the boy. The scent of an aroused alpha, deep and musky, filled his lungs. His alpha was everything Peter wanted and even with so little space in his mouth, saliva and spit flooded it.

The sense of pride and accomplishment was almost overwhelming, but nothing beat the pleasure Peter got from the warm, pleased tone of his father's words.

“Good boy…” Tony murmured, voice strained. “Such a good omega for your alpha, hmm?”

He ran his fingers through Peter's hair, cock twitching in the tight confines of his boy's mouth. His son looked at him with hazy eyes, so full of trust and love.

“Should I knot your mouth, baby?” Tony wondered, murmuring just loud enough that Peter and the nearby tables heard. “Right here? First time knotting your pretty mouth and everyone will watch you take it…”

He pushed the stray curls away from Peter's eyes.

“Everyone's watching, baby,” Tony reminded him, voice lowering so it was only between them. “They're so jealous of me… Of my pretty cock hungry mate… Should I knot your mouth right here, hmm? Have you nursing on my cock, swallowing every load I pump into you until you get a little belly from it?”

Looking down at his omega son, Tony knew that he could do it and Peter would only moan for it. His young, sweet, omega boy… Peter would take it if Tony wanted it.

But Tony had something else in mind.

“Another time,” Tony promised in with a dark gleam in his eyes.

He slowly pulled the boy off his cock, taking his time and savoring the pleasant drag of Peter's lips on his heated skin. When his cockhead popped out from between the boy's lips, strings of spit still connected his cock to Peter's gasping mouth

There was a sheen of wetness in Peter's eyes, a little watery from deepthroating his alpha's cock. Tony would make sure to make it up to his sweet boy.

“Get up, baby,” Tony ordered him, lazily stroking his wet cock, definitely slick enough now. “Get those tiny little things off and come sit in your alpha's lap. That's what you wanted, didn't you?”

The boy whimpered, leaning forward to rub his cheek against Tony's spit wet erection. He mouthed at the soft little knot, lips trembling.

“Alpha..” Peter moaned, voice hoarse, wrecked. “Don't know if I c-can…”

Tony chuckled in amusement. That happened sometimes, his baby boy's knees a bit weak from their playing. The alpha leaned forward and with Peter's help, dragged the boy onto his lap.

Peter's arms immediately curled around his neck, legs easily spreading apart as he straddled his daddy. The tiny shorts barely covered anything, riding up his thighs until they stretched over his ass. They still managed to be a nuisance.

Tony wanted to sink his cock into his son's hole and it was getting in the way. With a growl, Tony maneuvered his son so that he was facing forward, his pretty red face being shown to their audience. It was perfect. There was a soft murmur from their fellow patrons, hushed whispers of how beautiful his omega looked.

With his cock pressed hot between the boy's cheeks, Tony felt far from threatened. No one would challenge his claim on Peter, not with the bite on his neck and not with the image of Peter taking his knot. He was going to show them.

Between the two of them, they got Peter's shorts off, shoving it down his lean thighs until it got caught on his shoes. Silly boy, he got caught up on trying to take them off, leaning down in an attempt to tug them off.

Tony wasn't in the mood to wait. He grabbed the omega's asscheeks with his large hands, spreading them apart to reveal Peter's sopping wet hole, such a pretty pink and just waiting to be fucked. It always drove the alpha a bit wild to see it so clean like this, as though Peter didn't spend every moment the past few days stuffed full of his come and cock.

The boy had to grab onto the edge of the table, gasping when Tony roughly slipped a finger inside.

“D-Daddy…” Peter moaned, voice trembling as Tony tested his hole.”Oh… T-That–”

It was scorching hot inside and dripping with so much slick… The boy's insides were already squeezing down, clenching and unclenching the way it would when it was hungry for a knot.

Not caring one bit about Peter's shorts, Tony pulled the omega onto his dripping cock. He watched his cock spear right in, stretching that tiny hole apart. Peter was only able to take him in so easily because of how often they've been fucking since mating.

Give the kid a break, maybe even half a day and he was likely to be virgin tight again. Tony loved it either way. He loved the little whimpers his son made when he had to stretch that pink hole apart with his fingers.

But he also loved _this_. Being able to fuck right in, his omega's tight little rim being forced open, unable to resist his alpha's thick cock. It was still tight, breathtakingly tight, but it was barely any effort at all to push inside.

It helped that Tony's erection was slicked up, wet from a combination of Peter's saliva, his own precome and the boy's hole being wet and ready. In that single thrust, he was able to get most of it in, his cock squeezing into his son's body.

Peter cried out, gasping, a strangled moan dying out as he adjusted to his father's generous size. His back arched, head falling back against Tony's chest as he panted, eyes gazing out but unseeing. His insides struggled to relax, his pink hole clenching down on his alpha's cock.

He tried to get into a better position, but his legs felt useless. Peter wanted to do more than just be his daddy's fuck toy. He wanted to show his alpha how much he wanted it too. Peter tried to get some purchase but with how Tony was holding him, his feet didn't even touch the ground. He squealed when Tony pulled him back against his chest, effectively taking control.

It was easy for Peter to lose focus then. The alpha started fucking him, working up to a rhythm that had Peter limp like a rag doll, just riding out the pleasure as it was doled out to him. He only cared about how his daddy's cock made him feel good. Rough jerks of Tony's hips pushed his perfect cock into Peter's needy hole. He loved feeling his daddy’ cock splitting him open, the thick girth of it filling him so nicely…

Tony barely gave the boy a chance to get used to it before his hands clamped down on Peter's waist. He held him in place as he started to pull out, an in or two dragging out of the boy before he shoved back in. It felt so good to fuck into Peter's trembling body, his cock being massaged by the hot, silky insides.

His son was as tight as ever, legs trembling as he tried to regain his composure. But once Tony got his cock in, the omega tended to fall apart very quickly. His sweet omega, so brilliant and clever… Reduced to a knot hungry slut as long as it was his daddy that was responsible for it. When his son was in this state, he rarely cared about anything besides getting fucked.

Tony's hands were like a vice on the kid's waist, delivering punishing thrusts that sank his cock in deep. It still wasn't enough, would never be enough even as Peter cried out, body shaking with every snap of Tony's hips. Peter's beautiful voice crying out his pleasure, his moans were loud and clear for everyone to hear. High pitched and breathy, Tony fucked him good, panting as he made sure to stimulate all those places that had Peter shuddering.

Being in public didn't change the way Tony took his time. His control was hard won from years of experience but what the alpha denied himself, he encouraged Peter to revel in. The familiar warmth of pleasure was spreading throughout his body, heat pooling in his belly, growing tighter and warmer with every thrust into Peter's tight hole.

He could tell Peter was getting close too. It didn't take much for his baby boy to come and he had a feeling that having all these eyes on them only made it worse for the omega's control. His son shuddered above him, trying to hold on, but Tony knew he was more than ready to fall apart. He just needed a little… push.

The omega's mouth was gaping open from all the moans and gasps Tony tore from his body. The shirt, much too big on his boy, had slipped down on one shoulder, perfectly displaying Tony's mating bite.

Perfect.

Tony growled, pleased, his tongue dipping out to run along Peter's red tinged ear. Another gasp and his son's slick insides were squeezing down, almost unbearable.

The alpha knew he could let go. It would be so easy to just fuck and keep fucking, racing towards his orgasm and letting the knot trigger his son's orgasm. But that wasn't Tony's way.

He needed to feel Peter milking his cock, the sweet, exquisite way an omega would clench down like a vice. Nothing felt better than an omega's body wringing his balls dry. Nothing felt better than the sweet boy in his arms.

His hands slid forward, one settling over his omega's taut little belly. The other cupped his chest, Tony's fingers easily finding the tight little nub of Peter's nipple.

“Baby… Let me breed you,” Tony purred into his son's ear. “Got another load for you… Don't you want it? Want me to come inside?”

The almost sharp whine had Tony grinning even as sweat dripped into his eyes. He ignored it, instead leaning down to nibble on the omega's neck, blunt teeth pressing gently on the mating bite.

“Let me…” Tony murmured, “You want it too, don't you, kid? Fuck… Want daddy to knock up this sweet little boy pussy? Get you all nice and big with your daddy's baby? … You want it.”

“I do… Ah– I do…” Peter gasped, eyes squeezed tight. He had been letting his alpha fuck him, but with the addition of Tony's words, the omega couldn't help but move. He wanted it… Wanted the knot, wanted to feel the flood of heat inside him and know his daddy was coming inside him.

“Please, daddy,” Peter moaned, writhing in a mix of excitement and desperation. “Want it… Want your knot…”

Tony's fingers pressed down on Peter's flat stomach, fingers idly rubbing.

“I know you do…” Then Tony murmured, “Tell me, baby, are you ready? Ready for your alpha to breed you up? No condom… No pills, no birth control… Just taking my cock, bare with nothing between us…”

Peter gasped, whining softly as he remembered. Countless times when his father and alpha fucked him, coming inside him… Knotting him… Soft whispers, his dad's lips barely brushing against the shell of his ear with promises of soon, soon, but not yet even as he came inside Peter's trembling body. Time and time again, his alpha holding him close and all of it amounting to nothing because of those damn suppressants…

And Peter remembered the deep satisfaction he felt when he flushed them down. The ecstasy he felt when his daddy fucked him that night, begging for his alpha to knock him up.

“Ready,” Peter groaned, moaning when he felt the knot growing. “Want to be full of daddy's come…”

“Work for it then, baby,” Tony grunted, “… Show everyone how much of a knot hungry slut you are for daddy's come. Maybe this time it'll catch, hmm?”

Tony let Peter take control, taking pleasure in the enthusiastic way the omega bounced in his lap. They were both on the edge now, both two seconds away from completion. Tony groaned, no longer leading the boy and letting Peter do as he pleased.

Peter didn't even notice that Tony was no longer thrusting up into him, too busy chasing after his daddy’s knot. The sensation of the knot growing was indescribable. His hole was trying desperately to lock down on it, but with every roll of his hips, Peter felt the knot slip out before it popped back in. It was still too small to properly lock in place.

He groaned, grinding down on Tony's cock, jerking when pleasure flared inside him, bright and shockingly good. His daddy's cock filled him up just right. Peter could almost believe that it was made just for him, perfectly shaped and curved in just the right way that it was impossible to hold onto his sanity when he ass riding that huge monster.

“Mm… Just like that, baby,” Tony encouraged the omega. His grip tightened, pulling the boy's petite body so he could seat his growing knot inside. Short, harsh thrusts were what he needed for the knot to grow and his boy was doing amazingly.

The tight little rim encouraged his knot and he could feel it… Feel it swelling with each snap of his hips, stretching Peter's hole wider with each pass. His son was whimpering, body sweat slick, but still trying so hard, hands like claws as he gripped Tony's forearms.

Finally, they both cried out when the knot held. The almost sharp pain at trying to pull out when it was much too big had them both freezing. They were tied, Tony's knot locked securely in place as Peter trembled and came.

Tony grunted as Peter's body clamped down on him, his slick insides massaging and squeezing almost viciously. Milking the knot and ripping the alpha's orgasm from him.

The next thrust had Tony planting his twitching cock as deep as he could. His balls were tight against his body and with a long grown, Tony's cock shot ropes of thick, white come into Peter's fertile insides.

He vaguely heard his son crying out, rocking in place, mumbling, “Breed me… Breed me…” like a prayer.

It was the first of several attempts.

Tony had paid the restaurant for two hours tops and always had the option to extend it. Alphas that weren't shy about mating their omegas in public always brought in good business. Around them, several of the pairs had followed suit, a little less shy now that another alpha had put on a show for them.

There were some omegas sitting while their alphas took care of them. Some naked, some partially clothed, they slumped in their seats as their alphas teased and played with them. Tony saw one alpha eating their omega out, the omega's bare legs hanging over the alpha's shoulders.

Some of the previously occupied tables were empty, the alpha's taking their mates elsewhere for a quick, but more private knotting.

Once they were knotted, the need to breed receded, but just barely. Peter was happily sated, stuffed full just like he wanted and Tony praised him for being such a good omega. Knotting would take a while and in that time, Tony's cock would be releasing several loads into his baby boy.

The orgasms from those weren't as strong as the first initial surge, but they were still pleasurable, just on a lesser scale. Tony knew how to weather out the pleasure so despite knowing he was still pumping the omega full, there was barely much of physical reaction. The slight flutter of his lashes, maybe a tightening of his lips, or the clenching of his hands as he shot off another load.

Peter, on the other hand, reacted beautifully. His entire body shivered, the adoring pink blush on his face ever leaving. His eyes would drift shut as he enjoyed the sensation, purposely clenching his muscles so that his daddy would feel even better.

A beta waitress handed them their menu as Tony had requested some time before they actually ordered anything. Tony ordered a black coffee while Peter ordered a sickeningly sweet drink that was more milk and sugar than actual caffeine.

Tony indulged him and during their wait, Peter would play with the sensitive cock inside him, squeezing down and enjoying his father's reaction. Of course, by the third time he did this, Tony retaliated.

It was in the middle of another fucking session when their waitress returned with their drinks and a request from the front. At the entrance to the patio, Tony caught sight of a cameraman and reporter staring, unabashed and almost longingly.

Tony knew what they wanted and the waitress confirmed it.

The alpha made sure that the reporter that had the balls to follow them here was actually one he didn't outright despise. Tony was actually pleased to find out it was someone he had approved to handle one of Peter's interview in the past. Respectful and not leering at his omega, also a bit better informed about alphas despite being a beta.

“What do you think, baby?” Tony sighed as he continued fucking into his son. “You alright for an interview?”

Peter was like putty in his hands by then, eyes shut as he leaned back against his father's chest. The knot had shrunk just minutes ago and Tony's cock was once more hard and ready to breed him up again. The omega didn't care as long as he was being filled up and he indicated as much with a lazy wave of his hand.

Since neither of them was in a rut or a heat, sex after knotting tended to be a lazy affair. Just slow thrusts, playing with the sensation of pushing his cock back in and finding all those sensitive places.

Tony loved fucking into his boy after knotting. His son's ass was a sloppy mess, slick and come leaking out of his loosened hole. It was messy and there was come frothing around the base of his cock where the knot had softened. On top of that, Tony got to fuck his come back into his omega even as he was preparing to deliver another load.

Tony's attention was always focused on Peter but he immediately noticed when the beta reporter approached. The cameraman followed behind him and Tony kept up the slow fucking as they set up.

The beta reporter, Coulson, seemed hesitant to interrupt but seeing as Tony wasn't stopping, he eventually had to come forward.

“Alpha Stark,” he greeted with a tilt of his head. It flashed the unmarked skin of his neck, a typical behavior only omegas made to alphas. “Thank you for agreeing to the interview.”

His eyes rarely strayed from Tony's gaze.

“If now's not a good time, maybe we can reschedule at a later time…?” The beta asked hesitatingly.

It was nice enough for him to even offer, considering Tony and Peter had hidden themselves away for their mating. For all Coulson knew, he might've lost his one chance to interview them if they got away now.

Tony's slowed down in his thrusting until he stopped completely, still buried inside of Peter's body. Peter's brows narrowed and he wiggled in his daddy's lap, restless and unhappy with the change.

“Daddy–” he started to complain then stopped when he saw the reporter waiting there.

“You remember Mr. Coulson,” Tony said, wrapping his arms around the boy's trim waist.

He purposely dragged the large shirt down so that it covered Peter's cute little cocklet. Tony kept his hand beneath it though, fingers idly stroking the small length. Peter shuddered in his arms but didn't complain.

“H-Hello, Mr. Coulson,” Peter tried to say politely. His mouth trembled around the words and Tony felt his body squeeze down, a bit nervous, but he relaxed in the next moment. If the cameraman was any good, he'd be zooming in on Peter's face, so pretty and flushed.

The interview lasted a good ten minutes. During that time, the reporter asked them both questions about their mating and what their plans were. During the times Peter would answer, Tony would tease the boy by whispering in his ear. He would tell Peter just how good he felt and how good of a cockwarmer he was…

He wasn't shy about showering his omega with affection. The camera caught it all, delivering it to an audience all over the work as Tony marked his son's skin with lips and teeth. Vibrant red love bites were sucked into Peter's skin right then and there, more claiming marks to be displayed.

Peter was very much his father's son though, retaliating in ways that chipped at Tony's control. He wiggled in place and when that didn't work, he reached down between their bodies and massaged the alpha's growing knot.

The reporter was taking their antics well, not batting a lash as he tried to get the pair to focus on his questions. He was good at his job, but Peter and Tony could barely keep their hands off each other.

A few minutes into the interview had Tony starting up his thrusts again. It had only been a few minutes but Peter was just so hot and tight around him. He needed to fuck another load into him.

Tony continued to answer the questions despite the responses being huffed out between pants. His son, on the other hand, was barely paying attention once he was being fucked. The long Tony took to fucking him, the fewer words Peter used, more content to bite down on his lip so he didn't outright moan during the interview.

That wouldn't do.

A particularly hard thrust had Peter crying out, eyes hazy and body trembling.

“He asked you a… question, baby…” Tony breathed into Peter's ear. He gripped the boy's face, making him look at the camera. “Aren't you… going to answer, hmm?”

“Oh… Mm… C-Can you repeat…” Peter managed to mumble.

The omega's stuttered responses turned Tony on, made him wanna wreck the boy so that even words would fail him.

The waitress discreetly replaced their drinks once they had gone cold and it was then that Tony had another idea.

His son was trying so hard to pay attention and answer politely and here was his alpha daddy, ruining him in front of the world. Tony was shameless and he knew his son wanted it. Even just a hint of stopping and Peter's breath would hitch, muscles squeezing in an effort to get Tony to move.

Tony was pushing Peter down on his cock, grinding up into him when he started jerking off the omega's little cocklet.

“I–” Peter stuttered. It broke off into a low moan and Tony knew he achieved his goal when Peter started to rock forward, rutting his little cock into his daddy's hand.

“Excuse us,” Tony murmured, not fighting at all when his knot started to inflate again. He wasn't waiting for Peter this time, just enjoying the orgasm that washed over him. It left him gasping as he shot off filling his omega's inside once more.

Peter whined, his smaller fingers gripping Tony's around his little cock. Tony jerked him off, still grinding in deep so that he could get every drop in where it belonged.

“The questions will resume in just a moment–” Tony heard the beta say to the camera but he ignored it.

They were so in tune to one another that Tony knew the moment Peter was going to come. Just before Peter did, Tony took his drink, still warm but just barely, and caught the omega's release so that it dripped inside.

Peter felt the lip of the cup touch him and with a gasp, watched as his come was added.

“Daddy…” Peter moaned, shaking while coming down. Then he watched as the alpha stirred it around before taking a nice long gulp of it.

“Does that actually sweeten the drink?” the beta asked curiously.

Peter started in surprise, having forgotten their audience. Tony took another sip and smiled.

“Not sure about other omegas,” Tony said, “But this one certainly makes anything sweet.”

The omega squirmed in Tony's lap, pleased at the compliment. Then curious over it himself, Peter tried to tug Tony's head down, lips begging to be kissed.

Tony was never one to deny his son. The beta waited patiently as alpha and omega kissed. It was Peter that pulled away first, smacking his lips and running his tongue his mouth to taste the flavor Tony shared with him.

“Can we continue?” The beta asked, unphased by what happened

Tony had to smile at his persistence. Peter whimpered in his lap but now that he was properly knotted again, he nodded with a happy sigh.

“Awesome. Well then, you guys have been fairly busy…” Coulson began, “Should we expect to see more little Stark pups?”

Tony chuckled, his cock twitching in its warm little home. He rubbed Peter's stomach, giving a soft, alpha purr for the camera.

“if I have my way,” Tony told them, “There'll be plenty of little Stark pups. I plan to keep this one full as often as possible.”

“We're trying,” Peter blurted out in a huff, a happy smile on his lips. “I wanna give my daddy as many pups as possible…”

Peter's eagerness surprised the beta, but it wasn't uncommon in alpha/omega pairs. And especially between a strong compatible pair like Tony and Peter.

“Well, I hope to be able to congratulate you as soon as you find out,” Coulson said. “Peter's such a good kid and Stark Industries has helped so many… More Starks would be welcomed in the world, for sure.”

Amused, Tony's chest rumbled with approval.

“You can congratulate him now, actually,” Tony said nonchalantly.

It only took a few seconds for the news to sink in. Peter's hand clenched down on his arms, the boy trying to twist in place to look Tony in the eye.

“Alpha?”

The beta's mouth dropped open, a hasty, “Oh–?!”

“I can smell it,” Tony smiled, pressing his face against Peter's nape. “Not all omegas change scent when they conceive but this one…”

A deep inhale, the scent of sunlight and warmth, so rich and deep. And it was deepening with every second, letting every alpha and Omega nearby know that Peter was carrying.

“Oh, that's amazing,” the reporter exclaimed. Beta nose, he wouldn't have been able to tell but he seemed genuinely excited. “Congratulations, Omega Stark.”

”Thank you,” Peter replied breathlessly. He wiggled in Tony's arms, managing to move in a way that he kept the alpha's cock inside him but was now straddling him. There was a gleam in his eyes that told Tony what he had in mind.

“I think we need to wrap up the interview,” Tony told them dismissively. His attention was all on his boy who was mouthing at his neck, blunt little teeth marking up his alpha.

“Of course!” The beta agreed, picking up what would happen.

Neither Tony or Peter paid any more attention as the omega purred and started to move.

Time for a celebration round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
